warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Frühe Blattleere (im Original eigentlich noch Blattfall) |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Krähenpfote *Brombeerkralle *Sturmpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Eulenpfote *Spinnenfuß *Ein/e unbekannte/r WindClan-Kriegerin *Ein unbekannter, hellbrauner WindClan-Krieger Erwähnte Charaktere *Federschweif *Scharfzahn (nicht namentlich) *Mitternacht *Feuerstern *Blattpfote *Riesenstern *Leopardenstern *Schwarzstern *Sandsturm (nicht namentlich) *Graustreif *Silberfluss Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." *Die Silberne Katze *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium ***Moorland ***WindClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ***Die alten Kaninchenhöhlen ***Alter Dachsbau **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ***Schlucht ***FlussClan-Lager ***Zweibeinerbrücke **DonnerClan-Lager *Gebirge **Höhle des Stammes des eilenden Wassers *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Großkatze (im Original Bergkatze) *Dachs *Kaninchen *Vogel **Bussard **Habicht Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, SternenClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeiner, Monster, Silbervlies, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, Donnerweg, DonnerClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Mond, zwei Mondaufgänge, Blattleere (im Original Blattfall) *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 19: "(...) aus einer tödlichen Gefahr rettete, (...)" - Statt aus einer tödlichen Gefahr müsste es "vor einem grausamen/tödlichen Raubtier" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ferocious predator ist (vgl. Seite 6 von Dawn) *Seite 19: "Eine Großkatze hatte (...)" - Statt Großkatze müsste es "Bergkatze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mountain cat ist (vgl. Seite 6 von Dawn) *Seite 21: Der Satzrest "She told herself (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Dawn) *Seite 22: Der Satz "Twolegs build new Thunderpath." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Zweibeiner bauen neuen Donnerweg.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Zweibeiner." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 8 von Dawn) *Seite 22: Der Satzteil "(...) Maschinen (...) in euren Worten, nicht?" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 8 von Dawn) *Seite 23: Das Wort ''-pfote'' vom Satz "Ich bin jetzt Eulenpfote." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 10 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 24: "Ein angriffslustiges Jaulen ließ (...)" - Statt Jaulen müsste es "Miauen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von meow ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Dawn) *Seite 24: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...), erkennst du mich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 10 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 26: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Sie müssen einfach kommen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 13 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 28: Der Satz "Tawnypelt gazed intently at her companions for a moment, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Einen Moment lang sah Bernsteinpelz ihre Gefährten angespannt an (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von Dawn) *Seite 28: "(...) der frühen Blattleere kaum (...)" - Statt frühen Blattleere müsste es "Blattfall" heißen, da im Original die Rede von leaf-fall ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Dawn) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...) on the breeze or in the sandy soil." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von Dawn) *Seite 30: Der Satz "Seeing Brambleclaw's misery was almost as bad as looking at the ruined moor." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Dawn) *Seite 30: Der Satzrest "Squirrelpaw saw him (...) as if he were literally carrying the weight of the message they had to take to their Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Dawn) *Seite 30: Der Satzrest "(...), enough to swallow kits and suck at the bellies of the longest-legged warriors.." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 1nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise